Warming the Frozen Heart
by Clear Rayne
Summary: Malfoy finally managed to get a decent looking girl. In fact, she is a little too decent. She is the sexiest girl in 6th year class! But, what happens when the girl he loves, just so happens to be the apple of somebody else’s eye? Even worse, what if th


Warming the Frozen Heart By Clear Rayne Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. =( If I did, I would not be sitting at my computer day and night righting fanfiction on ff.net. Okay, I would probably still be doing that but anyway, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. And you know who! (Not Voldermort)  
  
Summary: Malfoy finally managed to get a decent looking girl. In fact, she is a little too decent. She is the sexiest girl in 6th year class! They seem to be deeply in love, and Malfoy has lowered his barriers for her, even low enough to talk to Harry Potter and his crew! But, what happens when the girl he loves, just so happens to be the apple of somebody else's eye? Even worse, what if the owner of that eye was Malfoy's worst enemy?  
  
Chapter one: Hey! Who is that!?  
  
"Since when did Malfoy have a girlfriend!?" Hermione blurted out in the middle of lunch, just as Draco came strolling into great hall, a sexy black- haired girl clinging to his waist.  
  
Ron looked up from his plate of chicken and stared at the girl. Her hips were moving entrancingly as she walked, and her skintight robes didn't make matters better. Drool started to form from his mouth as Hermione gave him a look of utter disgust. "Ewwww! Get over yourself Ron! She's not that pretty.is she?"  
  
Harry now decided to join into the conversation and his mouth hung open when he glanced at the girl as well. She had long shiny, black hair that swished back and forth. She wasn't that tall either, maybe only 4' 9". Harry suddenly snapped back to attention as Hermione cleared her throat. He elbowed Ron in the stomach and quickly replied to Hermione. "Oh! No 'Mione, you are much prettier than she is."  
  
Unfortunately those were not the words that Hermione had wanted to hear. Large droplets began to form in the corners or her eyes as her lip began to quiver. Her face became red and she started shake, as if she was trying desperately to hold back her tears. When Harry said he was sorry she exploded and shot up from the table. Without a word she left, leaving behind a stunned Harry and a not so much caring Ron.  
  
"What was her deal?" Ron asked as he shoved more food down his throat.  
  
Harry looked at Ron with a look of total concern. "I am not sure, but whatever we did it had to do with that girl hanging on to Malfoy and the way we looked at her."  
  
Ron stopped eating as his face went into what seemed like serious thought. After a few moments though it went back to normal and he suddenly asked, "Hey who is that girl anyway?"  
  
At the exact moment Seamus popped up out of nowhere with a grin on his face. "That, my friends, is Erika Molenny, the sexiest girl in 6th year. Guys have hounded her for years now! I even took a shot at her, but she turned me down flatly. Malfoy is one of the first boys I've ever seen her warm up to. Such a shame too, letting all that beauty go to waste on such a horrendous and cruel hearted as-"  
  
"Seamus.what house is Erika in? If I had to guess I would say slytherin but I cant see her house badge from over here" Harry piped up before Seamus could finish.  
  
"Oh! She is a Ravenclaw, I thought it was shocking too. But then again all the slytherin girls are sluts, and, she is definitely not a slut."  
  
"Are you serious Seamus!?" Parvati came strolling up alongside them glaring at Erika who was kissing Malfoy on the cheek as she left for her own table. She made a rude face and continued to talk. "Look at how that girl is dressed! No wonder half the school is after her! She has slut all over her!"  
  
Ron choked on his food as he burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh really Parvati? Aren't you wondering where she got her robes? So you can get some too!? Not that you would look as good in them, with all that extra 'baggage you' 'carry'!"  
  
Parvati hit him square in the face and dashed up the main stairway. A red mark began to glow on Ron's cheek as he sat in astonishment. Harry couldn't help but snicker, he really had deserved it. Seamus thumped him on the back and told Harry to shut his gob.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Griffindors had Herbology with Ravenclaws. Ron had spent the whole morning trying to look his best. He hadn't done a very good job. His normally tangled and messy red hair was smoothed back with an enormous amount of hair gel. He had tried to use spells to get rid of his zits and he had ended up doing more damaged to his face than he had planned on, and to top it all off his clothes had a hideous smell clinging to them. Hermione gagged as she took a whiff of it when he had run down the stairs out into the common room. "Good Lord Ron! What the hell did you put on? Odor de Dungbomb?"  
  
Harry fell to the floor in a fit of giggles as Ron turned seven shade of red as he snapped at Hermione. "It is not Odor de Dungbomb! It is a cologne I got for Christmas from my mum!"  
  
"Well it certainly doesn't smell like cologne.What on earth happened to your face! You look like a werewolf has attacked you! And! Your hair? Did you steal some of my hair gel!? What is wrong with you Ron! You never act like this!" Hermione was full of shock and rage as Ron tried to pull himself together as Harry continued to roll around on the floor, tears now emitting from his eyes.  
  
"Just leave me alone okay!?" Ron retorted, storming out of the common room.  
  
  
  
Harry finally got up from the floor and strode over to Hermione. "Today is going to be a long day isn't it?" He said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
Hermione glanced over in his direction and sighed. "Yes it is Harry. It is going to be a long, long day." And with that, the two of them walked hand in hand down to their Herbology class.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: All right, truthfully this is not my first story up on the net but I deleted all my old ones. It was on my other penname: Hotaru Seaspell, which also no longer exists. Now it is Muggle Freaks and it is a co-author penname which has yet to post any stories.anyway this popped into my head one day and I don't know if anyone has written anything like it before.(Probably but oh well) but it was such a great idea I had to write it! Please review to tell me what you think about my story. I love reviews and I won't update if I don't get enough to even care about them. On my last penname I would only get like 4 or 5 reviews per story so I figured it wasn't worth writing them. You guys are my inspiration and I need you to encourage me to continue! Anyway, once again please review and I hope you don't have to wait long for the next chapter. 


End file.
